


Sardonic

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [68]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Gen, Her story's end is kinda sad honestly, Kinda, Madalena introspection, Madalena is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Grimly mocking or cynical.





	Sardonic

Madalena always liked power. She learned early, possibly too early, that she could use sex to get things she wanted. That’s not to say she doesn’t like sex, she loves sex, and she just knows who she wants to have it with.

She never expected to be able to become Queen. To rule a kingdom almost by herself. Though Gareth had some good ideas, it wasn’t like she could actually tell him that. 

Though she wouldn’t ever show it to anyone, she did have a soft side under her sardonic mask. She wasn’t quite as cruel as she pretended. Usually.

**Author's Note:**

> Madalena is honestly kinda terrible. But maybe she has a soft side? Maybe?


End file.
